Autumn Moon
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Shunsui and Nanao celebrate the beginning of autumn with the moon viewing festival.


Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Autumn Moon**

The Seireitei took its festivals and seriously. The moon viewing was probably the biggest event during the fall, and everyone got into it. There were various parties and gatherings scattered throughout the area. Normally, Nanao and her captain would join Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake with their Vice-Captains for the event. This year was different. Her captain had announced that they would be moon viewing on their own tonight in the human world. Nanao didn't know if it was the approaching war or that her captain simply wanted some privacy for a change, but it was rather out of character for him.

Still, Nanao dressed for the evening in one of her kimonos, uniforms have always been banned or this event. Her captain met her outside their office with a lazy smile.

"Beautiful as always, my Nanao-chan. Are you ready to go?"

She ignored the compliment and nodded. Her captain reached for her hand, tucking it in the crook of his arm.

"Come on, Nanao-chan."

A hell butterfly appeared, they stepped through the portal. On the other side, Nanao found a wood ablaze in autumn colors. The little glade was a top a hill and had a clear view of the sky. A blanket was spread out under the trees, and Nanao could smell the salt air. She knew where they were. She had been born not far from this island after all. Miyajima was famous for its maple trees in the fall.

Captain Kyoraku flopped down on the blanket and motioned for her to sit. Nanao primly seated herself across from him. This was awkward. Normally, they had other Shinigami to provide a buffer of sorts, and being alone with Shunsui Kyoraku in a social setting was still something Nanao found nerve-wracking. He solved the problem by producing snacks from someplace. Nanao couldn't help herself. The maple leaf shaped cakes with sweet bean paste had always been her favorite treat. She didn't know how he knew about that, but it really shouldn't surprise her.

Kyoraku beamed as she began to nibble at one and poured himself some sake. He made an off-handed comment about poetry which Nanao responded to, and conversation began. They managed to chat amiably as the sky grew dimmer. They both stuck to fairly light subjects: literature and art with occasional forays into music. As twilight closed in on them, both of them turned their eyes to the sky, waiting for the first glimmer of the rising moon. Nanao found that in the course of their conversation, she had moved closer to her captain or he had moved closer to her as they were now sitting only inches apart.

Neither spoke as the moon began to edge up the horizon. Nanao blinked in surprise. It was pink. She had seen red moons and orange moons, but she had never before seen a pink moon. The odd color did nothing to detract from its beauty though. The full moon was one of the largest this year. There was a soft pressure on her hand, and she found that Kyoraku had covered it with his own. She met his eyes, and Nanao suddenly found herself blushing. His other hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

"My Nanao-chan looks beautiful in the moonlight." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She shifted closer to him instinctively. Hovering in the back of her mind was the fact that this might be the last year they watched the autumn moon rise together. As reluctant as she was to give into her feelings for her captain, Nanao also knew that she might never have a chance to if she didn't soon. Kyoraku slid his fingers between her own, and Nanao asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Why did you go to such trouble for tonight, sir?"

His smile was a little sad. "I wanted the memories of my Nanao-chan. I don't know what the future holds anymore than you do, but I know better than to waste the time I have. I know Yama-ji's plans well enough to know that you won't be by my side in this coming battle, and I needed some time alone with my Nanao-chan."

Nanao warred with herself. She could lose him, but that could happen no matter what she chose. And if she was honest with herself, she knew she would regret losing him without ever really having him more. Gathering up her courage, Nanao let one word slip from her lips as she reached up and pressed them against her captain's.

"Shunsui."

Her world spun, and when it settled, Nanao was seated in her captain's lap. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his other hand was busy stealing her hair clip. Nanao smiled and kissed her captain again while the moon continued her journey through the sky.


End file.
